A major advance in electronic computation has been the development of systems that can perform multiple operations simultaneously. Such systems are said to perform parallel processing. Recently, cell processors have been developed to implement parallel processing on electronic devices ranging from handheld game devices to main frame computers. A typical Cell processor has a power processor unit (PPU) and up to 8 additional processors referred to as synergistic processing units (SPU). Each SPU is typically a single chip or part of a single chip containing a main processor and a co-processor. All of the SPUs and the PPU can access a main memory, e.g., through a memory flow controller (MFC). The SPUs can perform parallel processing of operations in conjunction with a program running on the main processor. The SPUs have small local memories (typically about 256 kilobytes) that must be managed by software—code and data must be manually transferred to/from the local SPU memories. For high performance, this code and data must be managed from SPU software (PPU software involvement must be minimized). There are many techniques for managing code and data from the SPU. Often, different techniques for managing code and data from the SPU need to operate simultaneously on a cell processor. There are many programming models for SPU-driven task management. Unfortunately, no single task system is right for all applications.
One prior art task management system used for cell processors is known as SPU Threads. A “thread” generally refers to a part of a program that can execute independently of other parts. Operating systems that support multithreading enable programmers to design programs whose threaded parts can execute concurrently. SPU Threads operates by regarding the SPUs in a cell as processors for threads. A context switch may swap out the contents of an SPU's local storage to the main memory and substitute 256 kilobytes of data and/or code into the local storage from the main memory where the substitute data and code are processed by the SPU. A context switch is the computing process of storing and restoring the state of a SPU or PPU (the context) such that multiple processes can share a single resource. Context switches are usually computationally intensive and much of the design of operating systems is to optimize the use of context switches.
Unfortunately, interoperating with SPU Threads is not an option for high-performance applications. Applications based on SPU Threads have large bandwidth requirements and are processed from the PPU. Consequently SPU-threads based applications are not autonomous and tend to be slow. Because SPU Threads are managed from the PPU, SPU context switching (swapping out the current running process on an SPU to another waiting process) takes too long. Avoiding PPU involvement in SPU management can lead to much better performance for certain applications
To overcome these problems a system referred to as SPU Runtime System (SPURS) was developed. In SPURS, the memory of each SPU has loaded into it a kernel that performs scheduling of tasks handled by the SPU. Groups of these tasks are referred to as Tasksets. SPURS is described in PCT Application, PCT/JP2006/310907, to Keisuke Inoue and Seiji Murata filed May 31, 2006 entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR SCHEDULING IN A MULTI-PROCESSOR SYSTEM”, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050188373, to Keisuke Inoue, Tatsuya Iwamoto and Masahiro Yasue, Filed Feb. 20, 2004 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR TASK MANAGEMENT IN A MULTI-PROCESSOR SYSTEM”, and in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 20050188372 to Keisuke Inoue and Tatsuya Iwamoto filed Feb. 20, 2004 and entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR PROCESSOR TASK MIGRATION IN A MULTI-PROCESSOR SYSTEM” and in US Provisional Patent Application No. 60/650,153 to Keisuke Inoue and Masahiro Yasue, filed Feb. 4, 2005 and entitled “PROCESSOR TASK MIGRATION OVER A NETWORK IN A MULTI-PROCESSOR SYSTEM”, the disclosures of all four of which are incorporated herein by reference. Unfortunately, SPURS, like SPU Threads, uses context switches to swap work in and out of the SPUs. The work is performed on the SPUs rather than the PPU so that unlike in SPU Threads there is autonomy of processing. However, SPURS suffers from the same overhead of context switches as SPU Threads. Thus, although SPURS provides autonomy it is not suitable for many use cases.
SPURS is just one example of an SPU task system. Middleware and applications will require various task systems for various purposes. Currently, SPURS runs as a group of SPU Threads, so that it can interoperate with other SPU Threads. Unfortunately, as stated above, SPU Threads has undesirable overhead, so using it for the interoperation of SPU task systems is not an option for certain high-performance applications.
In cell processing, it is desirable for middleware and applications to share SPUs using various task systems. It is desirable to provide resources to many task classes, e.g., audio, graphics, artificial intelligence (AI) or for physics such as cloth modeling, fluid modeling, or rigid body dynamics. To do this efficiently the programming model needs to manage both code and data. It is a challenge to get SPU middleware to interoperate with no common task system. Unfortunately, SPU Threads and SPURS follow the same programming model and neither model provides enough performance for many use cases. Thus, application developers still have to figure out how to share limited memory space on the SPUs between code and data.
Thus, there is a need in the art, for a cell processor method and apparatus that overcomes the above disadvantages.